


Shadow- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 1 episode 16. Feedback is always appreciated.





	Shadow- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 1 episode 16. Feedback is always appreciated.

You arrived to the warehouse Sam was talking about and quickly but quietly made your way into the building. You had to heave yourselves up the elevator shaft that took a lot of upper body muscle. You peeked your head in and Saw Meg standing at an altar, speaking in another language.

Sam went first, lifting himself up to the rom and reached down to help you up. Once Dean was up, you three made your way to the back of the room, hiding behind anything you could. You held up your shotgun and pointed it at Meg but didn’t shoot. The brothers had their guns but you were being cautious.

“Guys,” Meg said without turning around. You looked at Dean who looked shocked. “Hiding’s a little bit childish, don’t you think?”

“Well, that didn’t work out like I planned.” Dean said to you and Sam. Meg turned around and smirked. You knew she was bad.

“Why don’t you come out?” You and the boys slowly came into view. There was no use hiding anymore. “Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Sam said.

“So, where’s your little Daeva friend?” Dean said, getting to the point.

“Around. You know, that shotgun’s not gonna do much good,” She grinned. “Y/N, darling, it’s good to see you again.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” You glared at her.

“Well, let’s see, the last time we saw each other, I was pushing your mother down the stairs.” She smirked. You froze, realizing you were face to face with the demon that killed your mom.

“You bitch.” You  _growled_  out and ran to her, going to attack her. You didn’t care what would happen. You saw red and not even Dean could calm you down. Before you could hit her, you heard another voice growl and a hand wrap around your throat, squeezing hard.

You gasped and clawed at nothing. To the eye, there was nothing holding you but you saw the shadow on the wall.

“Dean! Sam!” You tried to get them out of the place. You were going to kill the bitch. You heard crashing but couldn’t see anything. You were gasping for breath but barely to nothing was coming in. You heard Sam and Dean cry out in pain but you passed out, slumping out of the Daeva’s grasp.

* * *

When you came to, you were tied to a post. You gasped and looked around to see if you could find Dean or Sam and they were in front of you, tied to different posts. Meg was sitting next to Sam and was smirking at you.

“What, did you kill my dad too?” Anger was radiating off you.

“Sorry sweetheart, I was on mommy duty.” You got tears and looked away from her.

“This whole thing was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, and hearing what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn’t it?” Sam tried to get Meg off your case and focus on him. “And that the victims were from Lawrence?”

“It doesn’t mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that’s all.” Meg smirked.

“You killed those two people for nothing.”

“Baby, I’ve killed a lot more for a lot less.” She smirked, getting close to his face.

“You trapped us. Good for you. It’s Miller time. But why don’t you kill us already?” Dean said. You looked at the altar and the sounds of Meg and the boys were drowned out as you focused on your thoughts.

_“Y/N! Get out of here! Go find John Winchester!”_

Your mom’s words echoed in your head and you closed the tightly, trying to drowned them out.

_“You know the story of Rapunzel, how she had miles and miles of long, blonde, hair.” Your mom looked at you but you were already curled up to her side, sleeping soundly._

You tried to replace the bad memories with the good ones but that only made you angrier. She was dead and gone, never coming back.

_“Hey Jude, don’t be afraid_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better…”_

You started crying silently, wishing your mom was here. The memories just came flooding back and you couldn’t help it.

_On another note, I do have information about your father. His name is Robert S. I’m sorry I can’t give you more but ask John Winchester, he will know who he is and tell you everything that I can’t._

With each memory passing in your mind, you felt the familiar pressure build up and up, rapidly racing to the top.

_“Y/N!!” Your mom said again. The man who was chasing her came up behind her and slit her throat from behind. Your mom gurgled up some blood before she fell to the floor, sliding down the stairs, stopping at your feet. By now you were in tears, scared of the man who disappeared in front of your eyes._

That last memory was a tipping point and you screamed out loudly, not caring who saw or heard. The magic that poured from your body was so strong, it raced across the room, violently tipping over the altar, shattering the windows behind it. The tears wouldn’t quit and you were sobbing loudly. Your mom was gone because of Meg.

You opened your eyes when you heard a scream and saw Meg fly out another window, plummeting to the ground. You didn’t even notice Dean and Sam cutting you out of the ropes and Dean picking you up in his arms.

You buried your face in his chest and cried very loudly. They walked over to the window and looked down to see Meg on the sidewalk, dead.

“Sweetheart, I gotta put you down. We need to get out of here.” Dean said, setting you on your feet.  

“That cunt deserves to die.” You said, your body numb. You didn’t know how you managed to get to the car but you did. You were silent the entire way but that didn’t stop Dean or Sam to stop asking you questions if you were okay or some shit.

Dean got to the motel fairly quickly and the boys exited the car, getting the bags.

“Why don’t you leave it in the car?” You asked, your tone void of emotion.

“I said it before, and I’ll say it again: better safe than sorry.” Sam chuckled and opened the door. You walked in first, ready to get your stuff and leave but you froze when you saw a silhouette of a man by the window.  

“Dean, turn the lights on right now.” You said low enough to not alert the figure. Dean did as he was told without a word and you gasped at who you saw.

“John.” You whispered. Your mom was momentarily forgotten because all you could think of was how the boys were feeling. Their dad was safe.

“Hey, boys. Hey Y/N.” John smiled. Dean took the first move and went to his dad, hugging him as if he was dead. They pulled away and John looked at you, waiting for a hug but it never came.

“You have a lot to explain, mister.” You took out the letter your mom gave you and shoved it in his chest. You shook your head and walked away from the men, starting to pack your things.

“Y/N, I can explain everything. Your mom wanted to protect you.” John started to say but you didn’t want to hear it.

“Save it, John, I’m not in the mood.” You sighed sadly and packed your things.

“Dad, it was a trap. I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” Dean said, thinking it was his fault.

“It’s all right. I thought it might’ve been.”

“Were you there?” You asked without turning around.

“Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?” John asked.

“She was more than a bad guy,” You turned around and had tears running down your face. “She killed my mom. I don’t know how that was possible but I believed her. I knew she was telling the truth. Lately, I’ve been able to tell that about a person.” You wiped your tears away roughly. Dean went to your side and pulled into his.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I would have protected you from that if I could have.” You didn’t know if he was talking about your mom’s death or the fact that Meg pointed it out. But you didn’t care now. Meg was dead and that was all that mattered.

“Yeah, me too.” You whispered.

“Anyways, the demon knows I’m close. It’s tried to stop me before. It knows I’m gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it.”

“How?” Dean asked.

“I’m working on that.” John said.

“Let us come with you. We’ll help.” Sam suggested.

“No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don’t want you caught in a crossfire. I don’t want you hurt.” John said protectively.

“Dad, you don’t have to worry about us.” Sam said.

“Of course I do. I’m your father. Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight.”

“Yes, sir.” You never understood why the boys had to call their father ‘sir’.

“It’s good to see you again. It’s been a long time.” John said with a smile. Him and Sam hugged and you thought it was a touching moment but you felt like something was off.

“Guys, something is,” You didn’t get to finish because you saw a shadow on the wall and you knew this fight wasn’t over. You didn’t get to warn John because the Daeva threw John into a set of cabinets, making Sam fall with him.

Dean’s hold on you tightened, afraid of where the thing might be. It was invisible. How do you fight an invisible monster?

You screamed out when the thing grabbed your throat again. It lifted you off your feet, higher than last time. It squeezed harder, making you see black dots. Maybe this is how you go. Maybe you were supposed to be with your mom.

Just then you were released and you coughed to see Dean with a gun, holding it like a bat. He must have hit the actual monster.

“Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let’s light them up!” Sam yelled. You closed your eyes tightly as the room lit up in bright, white light. The demon vanishes and the room filled with smoke.

You tried to see but you couldn’t so you tried to make your way blindly around the motel room.

“Dad!” You heard Dean say.

“Over here!” Dean must have made it to him because he didn’t say anything else. You coughed, trying to feel for anyone when you felt a strong wall of muscle.

“You thought I would leave you?” Dean said, putting an arm around you, taking you out of the room. Once your lungs could get fresh air, you breathed deeply and opened your eyes.

“Alright, come on. We don’t have much time. As soon as the flare’s out, they’ll be back.” Sam said, putting the weapons in the car.

“Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can’t come with us.” Dean said, turning to his dad.

“What? What are you talking about?” Sam said, confused.

“We’ll be all right.” Dean said, ignoring Sam’s questions.

“Dean, we should stick together. We’ll go after those demons!”

“Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don’t you understand? They’re not gonna stop. They’re gonna try again. They’re gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad’s vulnerable when he’s with us. He’s stronger without us around.” Dean sighed.

“Dad, no, not after everything. Not after all the time we spent looking for you. Please, I gotta be a part of this fight.” Sam pleaded with his father.

“Sammy, this fight is just starting and we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you’ve got to trust me, son. Okay, you’ve gotta let me go.” Sam was tough to beat but he wouldn’t disobey his father. Sam reluctantly let go of his father.

“Be careful, boys. Take care of Y/N. Take care of each other.” John turned to his car and got in.

“No! John!” You got away from Dean and ran to the driver’s side. “You gotta give me something. Please, I have to know.” He knew what you were talking about.

“Y/N, yes, I know who your father is but I can’t tell you right now. You’ll meet him soon and once you do, you’ll know. I can’t explain why you have those powers. I saw what you did at the warehouse. I’m sorry but I don’t have an answer to that. As for your mother and I…” John started to say.

“No, God, please tell me I’m not Dean and Sam’s half-sister.” You were going to throw up.

“What? No. I was going to say that your mother, your father, Mary and I all grew up with one another. Mary and your mom were very close. I was there when you were born. I tried to keep you away from hunting, I really did. Your mother didn’t want you in the lifestyle. You’re special, that is why the demon wanted you. You’re special like Sam is.” John handed you back your letter and you gripped it tight.

“I’m sorry I can’t delve into more but I should go.” He pulled away and drove off, leaving you to wonder about what he said.  _Oh shit, I forgot to ask what his last name was._

You slumped your shoulders and walked back to the boys and got in the car. You didn’t want to have to deal with any more shit right now. At least Meg was dead and gone.


End file.
